


焦糖布丁与卡迪萨克威士忌

by ChiQingQian



Category: Green Book (2018), 托尼唐
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiQingQian/pseuds/ChiQingQian
Summary: * 托尼单身设定* pwp × abo × ooc





	焦糖布丁与卡迪萨克威士忌

「一」

当托尼赶到事发地点，看到雪利和另一个男人一起赤裸着坐在地上，心上的石头没有落下被反而更被揪紧了，一种不知从何而来的焦躁慢慢啃噬着心脏。托尼气急败坏地抽出一条毛巾扔给他之后就立刻投身于与警察的交涉中。这场谈判对于巧舌如簧的胡说艺术家来说自然是小菜一碟，但是油然而生的那种焦躁与不爽却让他有些迷惑。他大步流星的向前迈步，竭力不去想刚才的场景，压抑克制自己的怒火，故意将雪利甩在身后。

淡淡的酒味逐渐浓郁起来，是再熟悉不过的卡迪萨克威士忌的味道，凛冽得令人生疑。托尼这才发现远远跟在自己身后的男人脚步虚浮，仿佛踏在云间般跌跌撞撞闯入自己的怀抱。下意识搂过雪利的腰，意料之中的围度，是前几天醉酒时用臂弯偷偷丈量过的柔软腰肢。托尼突然瞥见雪利后颈柔嫩的腺体被挺括的西装领子磨蹭得更加红肿。灵光一闪许多线索都被串联起来拼凑成一个明晃晃的事实——雪利博士是个Omega.

并不清楚是自己太过粗心还是雪利掩藏得太过巧妙以至于相处了这么久自己居然没发现雪利博士是个Omega。无论原因为何都让让托尼后悔不迭，他匆匆把雪利塞进车厢向旅馆疾驰。

雪利显然是发情了。但是泳池边废弃的抑制剂注射器让托尼大为恼火。抑制剂固然是可以阻止发情的良药，但那是在发情期到来之前。在发情期到来之后注射，无异于火上浇油。更何况警察巡查时随身携带的能有什么好东西！

发情期的情潮来势汹涌，劣质抑制剂筑起的屏障负隅顽抗，两股相斥的力量在身体里撕扯搏斗，血液也随之被逐渐煮沸蒸腾，整个人都沉溺在柔情色欲的源泉中。雪利毫无章法甚至有些粗鲁地撸动着膨胀的欲望，逐渐累积的快感与无处抒发的胀痛相互交缠着碾压折磨着神经。雪利嗅着空气中若有若无属于托尼的甘甜信息素，半睁着迷蒙的眼睛急切地想要抓住溺水前最后一根稻草。

属于雪利那独一份儿信息素足够的热辣诱人，软软糯糯的一丝儿就足以搅得专心开车的Alpha心猿意马。托尼无意中瞄了一眼后视镜，整个人都快疯了。雪利躺在汽车后座上，上身剪裁精致的西装仍妥帖完好的穿在身上，西装裤却早已松松垮垮露出胯下肿胀的分身。钢琴家金贵的手肆意地揉捏抚慰，喉咙间弹跳出支离破碎的呻吟，呼吸愈发急促，眼角潋滟的那一抹媚红的春情，格外的勾人。

高热将雪利的脑海搅成一团浆糊，开始胡乱的呓语，絮絮叨叨地讲述浴室里那该死的Alpha怎样用他的信息素压制自己强制发情，是那该死的条子颠倒黑白污蔑自己。沙哑的嗓音里带着委屈的哭腔，似乎回想起当时的情景整个人都恐惧不安地微微颤抖。

“Hey, Doc. Relax ,relax, I am here.” 托尼将车开进旅馆旁的暗巷，挤进车厢小心翼翼地虚搂着雪利，怀中的人下意识地发出煎熬的喘息。Alpha心疼的地堵住他的嘴唇，甜腻而温和的信息素轻轻柔柔地包裹着那一丝带着挑逗的信息素的主人，轻柔地亲吻眉骨与脸颊处的伤痕。带着薄茧的手揉搓着湿漉漉黏糊糊的顶端，直至掌心蓄着一汪清泉。

 

「二」

两人不知道如何磕磕绊绊地回到逼仄的小旅馆。雪利被托尼按在门板上用力地亲吻，柔滑的舌头被吮吸着，脆弱的口腔粘膜被细致地舔弄着，发出情色而黏腻的啧啧水声。仿佛唇齿交缠间无意中咬破上好的酒心巧克力，流淌出内核里的浓稠酒浆，浓郁细腻的香甜混合着醇正凛冽的酒香绽放在舌尖，令人心醉神迷。

托尼的手蹭着撩起的衬衣下摆游弋上雪利的身躯，状似无意的抚摸其实是在四处点火，引起雪利一阵阵的颤栗。碍事的西装裤率先退出战场，皮带的重量带着裤子垂直落地发出清脆的声响，露出的贴身黑色布料包裹着的鼓鼓囊囊的欲望。

托尼的腿强硬挤进对方不由自主合拢的双腿间，精神抖擞的小雪利被格外殷勤地伺候着，布料中央被体液濡湿而呈现出更加深沉的暗色。无处宣泄的情潮在血管里涌动呼啸，使得雪利整个人都比以往更加的敏感，连无意喷洒在肌肤上的气息都能让身体泛起阵阵情欲的涟漪，相较之下这种温吞吞的抚慰无疑更加磨人。托尼小心而缓慢地释放出自己的信息素来安慰怀中不断颤抖的雪利，让焦糖布丁甜美而温和的气味如同温暖的海水包围着这尾欲求不满的小鱼儿，慢慢勾起他沉睡在体内的信息素。

雪利像只深藏于密林中的敏捷小鹿，只有耐心的猎手才能得逞。托尼已经迫不及待品尝他的甜美滋味却依旧耐心地潜伏着。醇香的威士忌信息素终于爆发，像是无意中打翻了盛满了威士忌的松木酒桶，浓郁凛冽得像是要浸润到人的五脏六腑直至将灵魂都紧紧缠绕。甜的掉牙的焦糖布丁味的信息素被织成细密的网，明目张胆地包围着雪利，成功地网罗住心仪的猎物。

发情期的高热烧灼着神经，身体自动地分泌出情动的甜美汁液。托尼顺着臀缝一路下移的指尖被黏腻的体液濡湿，天然的润滑液让扩张进行得分外轻松。温暖的软肉裹着手指的触感让意大利男人额头生出细细密密的汗来。

“进来，托尼，我想你进来。” 小鹿斑比主动走进去包围圈，丛林里潜伏已久的豹子伺机而动，凶狠地咬住小鹿脆弱的脖颈迫不及待品尝那甜美的鲜血。托尼亲吻啃啮着雪利颈侧那块柔嫩的肌肤，痴迷地感知着血管处鲜活的跳动。

托尼有力的臂膀托着雪利圆润挺翘的臀部，对方修长的大腿顺势而上紧紧地箍住自己的腰腹。剑拔弩张的凶器抵住湿润的穴口，钢琴家下面那张湿软的小嘴立刻无师自通地含住，熟稔地吮吸着他的欲望。穴口的细小褶皱被完全撑开，湿滑的液体极大程度地减缓了被侵犯的钝痛，但是被填满的甘美几乎立刻从尾椎骨处窜了上来。

“动一动——”情动的omega下意识地摇曳着腰肢催促着迟迟不动的alpha。

托尼继而缓慢而狠重地挺进，推开欲拒还迎的层层阻隔坚定不移地开疆辟土，将自己狠狠地烙印在深处。被高热的甬道紧致地包裹住的销魂的滋味从结合处升起，驱使着托尼更加狠厉地贯穿他，将欲望深埋他的体内。

害怕跌落的恐惧让雪利不由自主的绷紧身子，紧绷的臀部肌肉督促着敏感的内壁不断地收缩去更加清晰的感知托尼的每一个动作，更加细致地描摹托尼的形状。穴口是被撑开的酸胀，私密处被一寸一寸侵犯的感知更是清晰得令人头皮发麻。快感的火花随着托尼的不断抽动而在身体里四处乱窜，空气似乎也随之变得灼热与黏稠起来。雪利的鼻翼急促地翕动着，呼出湿润而甜美的气息。

第一次如此清醒地度过发情期，仿佛灵魂从肉身中抽离，置身事外地旁观自己主动向一个男人敞开双腿继而被狠狠地操弄着。这种感觉多少有些奇妙，格外淫糜的画面让雪利羞愤欲死但身体却愈发情动，黏腻的水声混合着喉咙抑制不住的粗喘组成杂乱无章的交响乐。游离的神思很快因为托尼新一轮的疯狂耸动而沉沦于性爱的快感中，无法自拔。

被揉的有些发皱的衬衫堪堪地挂在身上，下半身一丝不挂，唯独白色的袜子锃亮的皮鞋毫发无损，托尼好整以暇地欣赏这具常年禁欲的身体缓缓地为自己开出艳丽的花开。雪利像一本书一样被任意翻折，托尼痴迷而虔诚地用嘴唇翻阅着他的身体的每一寸。随着绢帛撕裂般的一声长叹，雪利按捺不住将精华吐露在托尼的掌心。快感如同电流般通过，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，他紧紧地抓着托尼汗津津的背，褐色的乳尖随着挺立的胸膛被送到他的唇边，被仔仔细细地啃啮着。

“Hey，doc,还没结束呢。”托尼俯在颈侧，黏黏糊糊地含住雪利的耳垂，故意用深深地撞击来提醒他身体里的火热存在感。温热的气息喷洒在敏感的耳道勾起高潮的余波，仿佛再次被抽离了脊椎，整个身子都酥软一片，雪利如同蔫软的罂粟花朵绵软地挂在托尼的身上。

“我没力气了…去床上，托尼。”

床铺上出现柔软的凹陷，雪利仿佛是托尼耻骨上生长的花，花心淫糜地吞吐着盛放的欲望。托尼掐着对方窄瘦的腰肢，蛮横地厮磨着生殖腔的入口，直至为自己敞开最隐秘的入口。他们拥抱着，亲吻着，十指交缠着，赤裸的胸膛紧紧地依偎，干燥的皮肤流泻着渴求，熨帖着的身躯交换着甘美与律动，共同奔赴一次又一次的高潮。

他们像交错的藤蔓互相纠缠，情欲的枝叶随着静脉疯长血液奔流渴望着彼此的交融直至心房都郁郁葱葱。唇齿相依，耳鬓厮磨，蓬勃脉动着的雄蕊雌伏盘踞在他的体内，浓稠的汁液汹涌的灌入身体，深埋体内的种子终于得以甘霖，成长为一颗欲望的树，结满汁水丰沛的果实。

 

「三」

“Well, Doc,我想你需要一个标记…”精明的胡说艺术家还没有发挥自己高超的说话技巧，雪利就主动转动着脖颈露出柔嫩的腺体。托尼欣喜地对上了雪利的眼睛，对方的眼神柔软而坚定，清凌凌得像是流动着山间的清凉泉水。

比想象中的还要痛，像一道雷劈上了天灵盖，整个人都被凌厉的痛感贯穿了。好在托尼甜美的信息素及时地赶到，焦糖布丁味的信息素缠绕着腺体，包裹着自己然后争先恐后地涌入体内，四肢百骸都满满当当地充盈着对方的味道。心脏中空落落匮乏的一角终于被清理修补，像是舟车劳顿漂泊许久的旅人终于回到了自己温暖的家，舒适而惬意。

托尼用舌头卷掉腺体上的血珠，继而用嘴唇厮磨着那块敏感的肌肤，像是品尝着美味的佳酿。温热舌头的触感带来微麻的酥痒，雪利喉咙里间发出餍足的咕噜声，他推开执着于颈侧的那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，带着盈盈笑意目光探进托尼蓝色玻璃珠似的瞳孔。

“ Now, sweetie, I am hungry. Give me more pudding, please.”


End file.
